tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TDIwriter
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have TDIwriter's nuzlocke Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi, Brandon, I was wondering if yould be intrested in adding a link to my nuzlocke into the wiki nav, just to get flow. If you were wondering I already added your wiki... http://kenzensnuzlocke.wikia.com/wiki/Kenzen_Nuzlocke_Wiki --'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 19:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Since the whole screen stayed black for about a minute, I figured it wasn't going to do anything, so I cancelled out of it. So I don't click anything, just type 'Z'? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It turns out it was directing itself to the Adobe program. Once I redirected it to the vba file, it loaded! Now that it's up and running I'm a little nervous about starting it tonight. :P I've had a busy day - I accomplished loading it and getting it to run today. XD JK Also, Gid will be home soon. But I have to at least get started! :) Thanks!! Couldn't have done it without Kenzen & you! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Without that 'Z' I would've been stuck looking at a short vid. :P I've gone through all the intro stuff, but Gid needs our only useful compy, now. Thank you! <3 JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Oooh! An artistic Goblet of Fire? badge. :) Just wanted to let you know that thanks to you and Kenzen, I see the attraction of this game, and am somewhat addicted. Sadly, I saved over my only (F1) saved game when I tried to Load it, and now will have to download it from the site again. I got up to the bug infested maze, but my (1 evolutioned) Char(mander?), Brandon :D, was my anchor for the team! In future I'll save F1 - F5, and leave the rest for Gid, if he ever wants to play. Btw, even tho' he hasn't commented, Gideon is reading this nuzlocke story, too. He's behind, but he's enjoyiing it. Could you enter his name into the randomizer, too, please? He'd really get a kick out of being named something here, especially if it's a total surprise to him. Since he isn't "following" this site, chances are he'd be very surprised if his name suddenly appeared on a Pokemon. :D Thanks! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 14:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome! Thank you for any help, and thanks for adding Gid's name. I also love the titles you're putting on the chapters! I recognize some of them, but not others. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This is very helpful! I'll try it as soon as I can, and tell you how well it worked! Yay!! Btw again, I didn't say it well before, but my Char had evolved once and was my go-to guy in bug-land. My Brandon was keeping all my other bros and sis's from fainting. I mostly didn't let anyone get below 10pts before I traded them out, so they stayed healthy. Big thanks for the screenshots! I'm a very visual learner. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! :DDD *jumps up and down like Katie & Sadie squeeing with joy about Gideon!* JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It worked!!! :D My game is not lost, and now I (hopefully!) will never save instead of load my game ever again! *gigantic hug with a Katie & Sadie "sqeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" of joy, and tears of happiness rolling down my face! :D* XDXD * Now imagines Brandon looking at her with o-O eyes* XDXDXD You are the master of this domain. Thanks! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I retrieved a saved game, but it was from when I was just leaving Pallet Town for the first time. ;( Brandon is only level 8 and is my only Pokemon so far. A-catching I will go, a-catching I will go ... :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks to your save strategy help, I'm saving in three separate places every time, and there's no way I'm going to save instead of load anyhow, cos I'm using the mouse. Previously I had used the mouse occasionally, and that's actually how I still had a saved game, but would normally just do F1 or F1. That's how I got into trouble - I used the wrong one that morning. I'm actually doing better this time I think, because now I'm picking up Pokemon from the Indigo Plateau trail near Viridian City, instead of just the Viridian Forest. Caterpie, Weedle, Rat & Pidge and maybe Spearow were the only types there. I now have a Mankey to go with my Pidge, Rattata and Charmander(?) - original evolution. So I have a Fighter, Normal, Fire and Air. Kenzen tells me that Brand is my first gym opponant, and I should be about level 16. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) My Mankey learned Low Kick and my Charmander knows Metal Claw. I now have a Metapod, too. Haven't actually seen a weedle this time around. They seem better able to fight compared to caterpie. Char is only level 12, I think, so I still have a ways to train. How do you speed up the training? That can get really boring. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! :D You make learning fun! Kenzen, too! Thanks for taking the time. *big hug and a cyber cookie!* Mankey knew low kick and learned karate chop from the dumb trainer blocking you from getting to Brand. I remembered how good mankey was against the rock/earth types, and he took out Brand's geodude and a rock dragon/worm by himself. Are the gym opponents the same every game? Mankey's the only type who is able to learn rockpile(?), where you throw boulders at your foes. Should I unlearn kick or chop, or wait for another who can learn it? Oh, and Kenzen the Mankey was only level 12 when we faced Brand. I tried Brandon the Charmander on the dumb kid, and the fire and metal claw didn't do much damage. Makes sense. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying 500% throttle for now. I'll probably crank it up to 1000% soon. Thank you! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Screen skip 9 doesn't do much good in preventing the chipmunk music, but it helps. I just got Mom's present. :P Running shoes. *I've already left home, Mom, but if you want me to run away faster, well, my throttle away from you will soon be 1000% AND I'll be wearing these nice, new, unbroken in running shoes.* *blows raspberry towards Pallet Town* *worries about how healthy her feet will be by the next town* XD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I love 1000% throttle! :) My Metapod is now a Butterfree and learned Confusion. :D Onward! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 18:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I meant Rock Tomb. :) Confusion works well, and so does hyper fang. I've got a Spearow named Gideon that now knows Fury Attack, too. The only problem I see with Rock Tomb is that you only have 10 PP; Low Kick has 20 PP. Only use it when you have to? School is good! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Great insight! College or a job? Or both? :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Any particular part of New York? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sounds beautiful. :) Change of weather, tho'. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan (Butterfree) just learned poisonpowder! Can't wait to try it. :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you already know the area. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:47, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I've thought of you as a friend ever since we got on so well in chat. I think we're fairly similar in personality, too. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan can now learn sleep powder, which is a grass move, but already knows stun spore. Sleep's PP is 15 and Stun's is 30, so should I exchange them? Fan knows Tackle, Stun spore, Poisonpowder and Confusion, which as you know, are normal, grass, poison, and psychic. Also, if I don't learn the new move is it lost forever? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and learned sleep powder since the paralyzed opponents could still 'doubleslap' me under spore powder. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Lots of neat stuff to find out about near the end of the game. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, do those personalities actually affect gameplay? Maybe shy faints sooner than usual and bold faints closer to 0 hit points? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow! The creators put a lot of variation into the game. Thanks. :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Blog Q & A comment up. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, brutha. I was about to post some questions for TU (Team Unstoppable), but the Q&A blog has comments disabled. That happens randomly, sometimes, but can be easily remedied. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 16:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You edit the blog. In the top right corner, I believe, it has a box labeled 'Commenting' or 'Allow Commenting' next to 'Minor Edit'. Just check that and 'Publish'. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 17:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Sprink! I thought I was doing something wrong, so just kept trying stuff until I got the new page. :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've been trying to save, and following the advice on Lil's talkpage, and each time I open the ROM, the save file goes away. Is there a surefire way to load if I open the ROM directly, without VBA first? Hey, can you put a link to my wiki (Trey's Nuzlocke Wiki) on the main page of this one, like you did Kenzen's? I'd like some advertisement. EnTrey 01:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that was me logged out, by the way.- The Anonymous User 01:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I did exactly what it said on Lil's page, and it did not work.- The Anonymous User 01:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I saved a game onto my Documents now, using VBA's save option. I was going under File, Save Game, and the time slot, as opposed to File, Save. Here's hoping this works.- The Anonymous User 01:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Trey's Nuzlocke Wiki Just figured out how to make a link to another website! EnTrey 02:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I was using VBA's "Save Game" option, with time slots, as opposed to saving directly to my computer, which may work.- The Anonymous User 02:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Saving directly to my computer worked! Thanks for the help.- The Anonymous User 02:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Brandon, thanks for being such a great mentor to all us young'uns. :) I just got through Rock Tunnel, and now my Primeape can learn Cross Chop. It only has 5 PP tho', so I'm wondering if it's worth enough to replace Brick Break PP, Karate Chop 25, (it has 100% accuracy and 50 power), Fury Swipes 15 or Rock Tomb 10. My Primeape level 34, almost singlehandedly got me through the tunnel, so I'm depending on him to get us back through. :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 18:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! That's what I was thinking, too. I went ahead and got rid of Fury Swipes, tho', just in case. ;( Oh well, as much as he's been fighting, he'll get a chance to learn something new soon. :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ooooohh. Thank you very much. :D I'd be flying totally blind without yours and Kenzen's help on this. I keep trying to overtrain everyone before the next gym, and so far I've been fortunate. Although, Mankey did carry the whole battle at that first gym, thanks to your advice. ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) My Butterfree is resistant to poison, but I don't remember if Confusion bothers grass types. My Charmeleon is powerful against grass/poison, but he's easily confused (unlike the real Brandon :P) and poisoned. My male Nidoran hasn't fought by my side long enough for me to know how well it does at most stuff. It was raised in daycare. My Pidge and Fearow are good against grass, but very vulnerable to poison. Btw, can you Pokeball ghosts? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks. :) I'll just club 'em with my masses. :D XD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Since I'm in Lavender Town I "upgraded" some of Team Jay's names. Thought I'd mention that my Fearow is now named GideonFlye. I told Gid and he thought you'd get a kick out of that. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bro. I just noticed that you sent me a message I didn't see last Friday on ff.net. The messages were disabled, but I'd like to reply on there. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I worked at catching a Haunter, and it's very strong. Of course I found out that Psychic (Confusion) and Flying (Gust and Wing Attack) work incredibly well against it. Then again, my team was generally 10 levels higher than them. Should I train Haunter up do you think? I still have my original team of a Primeape (Lvl 39), Raticate (35), Fearow (31), Butterfree (31), Pidgeotto (31), and Charmeleon (32). The Haunter is level 20, I think, and I just put it in daycare. I know my team is lopsided, but I have 3 Badges now, all gotten my first time through, usually by just one or two of my team that do well against their types. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! I've got a boatload of boxed candidates (like 20) others to choose from. I've tried to catch everything along the way, but have no grass types, although my Butterfree has a grass move. What do you think I should grind? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Butterfree is part flying. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I have boxed a level 25 Jolteon, 25 Vileplume, 24 Nidoking, a currently useless Lvl 19 Abra, 18 Doduo, 18 Onix, 17 Gastly (Ghost & Poison), 17 Cubone, 17 Diglett, 17 Machop, 16 Voltorb, 15 Drowzee, 14 Geodude, 10 Ekans, 10 Meowth, 8 Clefable, 8 Weedle, 7 Zubat, 5 Jigglypuff, and 5 Magicarp. My Haunter is in daycare. Also, I'm currently on the biking road and haven't bothered much with Saffron City. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I've been Safariing, got Fly, and Brandon just became a Charizard! I now have 31 boxed beasties and Haunter in Daycare. I fought one of the Fuscia City Gym people, and I sucked. They used psychic and poison against me, and I nearly lost. I know poison resists poison, but Abra's my only psychic beast, and it's only move is teleport, even after time in daycare. Thoughts? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It won't be too hard to grind Nidoking. I've also gotten an Exeggutor, a Parasect and a Rhyhorn with decent levels. All of my water types are extremely low level right now, so unless I need to, I won't train any of them. Cubone's only Lvl 17, and Team Jay is mostly mid-30's. Thanks! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 17:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro, just was wondering how you would feel if I started posting my nuzlocke here instead of on my own wiki. I would most likley do it in video fromat. If you would rather I don't I guess um I don't have to...--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 21:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Webly's your new avatar!! Awesome wing swipe or such! Love your avatar pic. :) That'd be kinda cool if Kenzen posted vid, TAU posted captioned, and you posted the story with pictures. This would be an awesomely well rounded Nuzlocke wiki! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I caught a Scyther and a Kangaskhan in the Safari zone, and my Pidgeotto Layla just evolved into a Pidgeot! (I named my Kangaskhan Lalanlil. xD) I can also announce that I defeated the poison Gym. :) Yay! I don't revive my fainted team during a gym battle, but I naturally take them to the PC after I've won. I haven't lost a gym battle even once! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) My Pidgeotto and Butterfree pretty much carried me through the poison gym, and my Raticate and Fearow have the Dark move Pursuit. I haven't seen my Haunter since I put him in daycare, so hopefully he has some nice moves. :) The only reason I'm doing better than you may have is because I have you to guide me through this. :D Also, Fly happens to be a pretty good move in battle! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro, just was wondering how you would feel if I started posting my nuzlocke here instead of on my own wiki. I would most likley do it in video fromat. If you would rather I don't, I guess I won't... (Re sending due to a lack of reply, if purposeful or just missed. Sorry if I am being well a nuisance...)--'Kenzen yeah, that's it bro.' 23:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man'Kenzen yeah, that's it bro.' 23:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... My nuzlocke is getting much attention (except for by Jlom). Can I move it to here? Pretty please with sprinkles on top? EnTrey 00:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Just FYI, Trey is doing an all word Pokemon journey, and, tho' each chapter is relatively short, they have some incredible one-liners. Check it out. :) Now, for why I'm here, I wanted to let you be the first to know that I beat Psychic Gym on my first try! :D I didn't know if I was ready, but I was sick of grinding the 3 noobs. Nidoking was as helpful as a fighter class, but to his credit he was underleveled. I lost him, my Butterfree and Bran during the final battle, but I won!! Sleeppowder, Dreameater and Confusion from Fan (Butterfree) won most of the battles, especially against the ghosts. Might and fire basically won the rest. I ran out of water (50+HP), but still had several potions and super heals. Pidgeot's Fly was extremely useful against the Alakazams that I was up against. I think they deserve a celebration of many lemonades in their backpacks! :P xD I'm really relieved that that gym is over! *bows and scrapes to her mentor and trainer* 8) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, many thank yous, oh king of wiki nuzlockes! *bows down to King TDIWriter* I'm a bit anal on new challenges, so I've had surf for a long time, and taught it to my Paras a while back. While I was grinding Nido, "Just Ice" had the "share exp" thing, so it leveled at least once. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Correction, I taught Surf to my Lapras! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry about your latest run not working out, but hopefully we'll get to see your next run, and get to know your new team. :) Have you started it yet? How's your zombie story doing? :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) You and Kenzen both lost your games in VBA. Must've been SG's WIA year-change initiation......."Cubby-hole all those cool Nuzlocke games, and we'll watch them all for New Year's celebration!" xDD Anyhow, best of luck with your new game. Nice on your zombie story, too. Can hardly wait until you're ready to share it with us. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm already ahead of you, bro. I've started my LeafGreen run already, and named myself TAU, and my rival Brandon. I'm treating the story as a sequel to my Sapphire run, so this could connect our stories.- The Anonymous User 22:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't help noticing your conversation on a co-op Nuzlocke! That sounds awesome! :D By the way, I told Gideon about putting an emoticon when he's on Chat. xD I'm not sure if he ever will, but I'm sure to make up for them if he doesn't. ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Kenzy's asked if I'll co-op a story with him, and I might, but first I need to ask your permission. He really likes the idea of what you and TAU are doing. If I say yes, I'd be doing Fire Red and he'd be doing Emerald, I believe. I'm not ready to do this yet, but maybe later. I think he'll be videoing, and I might do a written story, like Trey's. I might try picture capturing and captions, though, if I feel up to it. Anyhow, I figure you're okay with this, but I won't do anything here without your permission. Thanks! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Brandon! That makes perfect sense. I'll figure it out with Kenzy. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oopsies! He wants to do Leaf Green if I'm doing Fire Red. Are those the same region? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, SuperBran! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember what I replaced, but I gave my Primeape Metronome. xD He used Drill Peck once, and some other moves I've never heard of, but they're amazingly effective against his opponents. I'm thinking the moves are completely random? Rather than being Grass if up against Water? I've also given Pidgeot Return. I don't think I've ever let her faint, and she gets maybe 20 hits in a row against any opponent with it. It seems to be my most powerful move so far, and I don't think anyone has stood up against it. Return, FTW! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 05:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know, I'm finally starting into level 46 with my team. Is there a way to shorten the fight scenes, other than the speed up and screen skip? I'm learning from the fights still, but the script seems infinite: "X fainted. Y has won the battle. Y got ### experience points. Z (exp share) got ### exp points. Pollyan (trainer) has has won $$$ money. As you know, you've got to hit a key to move to the next sentence. There probably isn't a way to shorten that. ;( Any suggestions? I'm wandering through Pokemon Mansion these days, and everyone is holding an item, just FYI. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 15:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) No wonder it's called grinding. It takes forever. xD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I was so bored I wandered over to the power station to investigate. I fought oodles of new stuff and captured a bunch, too, then saw this pretty gold bird statue! So I went to see what it was (money, new move, quest) and it was level 50! :O I thought about running, but decided to fight it to see how well I did, and it was easy enough, except for all the paralyze spells. It took 3 of my team to subdue it (they didn't faint, they just didn't have the right movesets) and to finally capture it. I am now the proud trainer of a Zapdos that I named Zipzapzigz. I wanted the last part to be zag of course, but space fail occured. xP It needs some new moves, but its Drill Peck is good. Is there a quest to go there? Nice electrical training, anyway. :) Well, back to the mansion I suppose, after I re-stock my paralyze heals. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:50, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm really enjoying my main team, but I'm thinking I'll replace Gid, my Fearow, with Zap. I should name him Brannigan! xD (Futurama) Layla, my Pidgeot, has much better moves than Gid right now anyway, and I need an electrical teammate. So I'll have Butterfree, Lapras, Zapdos, Pidgeot, Primeape and Raticate, with Char and Fearow as backups, and Nidoking as a distant backup. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm having Nuzlocke withdrawal, but this co-op sounds great. Happy Valentine's Day for you and yours! <3 JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:53, February 10, 2012 (UTC) The Bond Villain and I thank you! xD And I understand not wanting to play. For a week or two I stopped grinding because it had become so dull. How's that? Grinding things makes them dull? xD Have a great weekend! And by the way, I just posted my 1000 edit blog. ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Just curious, are you or TAU going to co-op Fire Red? Or have you decided yet? Whoever plays it, I'll know the layout well! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay!! That'll be fun! And I adore your new sig, Mr. Target of Sass! xD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I was worried I'd need your help to get through the Mansion, but I seem to be succeeding rather well. Since I'm training up my team, I'm not using Repel, which makes finding my way through a bit more interesting. I'm about ready to fall into the basement from the 3rd floor. xD Sounds fun, but it might be interesting finding my way back out. I haven't found the key yet, but I'm not ready for the gym, anyway. I'm almost done training to level 48! I might get bored again when I finish it and reach level 50. :P For now, the Mansion is keeping me entertained, tho. ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:39, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I think that after I finish off the "Elite Fire Bug", I might just post a blog saying how well (or not) I've done against him/her. I'm finally training into level 49 and I found the key and talked with the "doorman" in the gym. Now I've gotta decide where I want to train up more. I'm thinking I'll do a lot at the Mansion, but maybe I can train up some in the Victory Road grass, too. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 14:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm training on the Indigo Road grass, but I might train up on the Elite wannabes in the gym later. I just don't want to get trapped again like in the psychic gym. Fortunately, there you could see the walls and the teleports before you were committed. Do you know if Blaine's gym is like the psychic gym? I'll find out for myself once I'm trained up enough, but nice to know, all the same. ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC) xD Thanks! I might just go train on them, in that case. And Indigo Road's final lawn has the perfect level range for training on. Just no fire. ;P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I beat Moltres no problem, but was trying really hard to capture him, instead. He had only a sliver of health and I ran out of Pokeballs. Will I be able to find or buy any more Masterballs? That's what I caught Zapdos with. Am I only allowed one Great Pokemon? Also, caught a Ponyta and really like Arcanine, but am wondering if the movesets for non-flying Fire beasties are the same. I'm thinking the horse and tiger should have some unique moves for only themselves. Anyhow, I'm about to leave the islands. Just need to find "Grandma", I think. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I've actually been playing a lot today, and finally figured out the "Item Finder". What a pain. I can't figure out how to get to the next gym, tho. Any idea how I find the Ruby? Or do I need it for the next gym? It's for the Earthbadge. Thanks! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC)